This invention relates to a wellhead connection between two wellhead housing members. The invention also extends to a method of forming a wellhead connection between two wellhead housing members.
Drilling of oil or gas wells typically involves attaching a drilling stack blow out preventer (BOP) stack to a conductor pipe, surface casing or other wellhead component on a temporary basis. Quick connection and break up of the drilling stack is desirable. Known wellhead connections to surface casings or conductor pipes do not readily accommodate this type of drilling stack attachment, see for example the following exemplary patents—U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,424 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,266 to Mynhier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,382 to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,644 to Ekert, U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,043 to Ferguson, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,718 to Webster. There is still a need for a wellhead connection to a conductor pipe, surface casing or other wellhead component which will accommodate a drilling stack and which will also allow for quick makeup and disassembly after drilling.
Flanged drilling spools are often used within a drilling BOP stack, however, considerable time and equipment are needed to connect and disassemble. A wellhead spool adapted for quick makeup and disassembly would be useful for drilling and other wellhead applications.